<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What the Fire Destroyed by vicnic90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179953">What the Fire Destroyed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicnic90/pseuds/vicnic90'>vicnic90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Breathplay, Cheating, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Infidelity, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Unhappy Ending, Window Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicnic90/pseuds/vicnic90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a shameful secret, a need that only Tony can fill. That was fine when they were together, but now Tony is married and has a daughter. Why does he keep coming back when it puts everything he has in jeopardy?</p><p>Kinktober Day 23: Daddy Kink</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anti Soulmate Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What the Fire Destroyed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello darklings. A day late and a dollar short on getting this one out. This is for my Day 23: Daddy Kink fill. </p><p>Not beta read, so any mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Steve realized he liked older men was when he was eight. A couple in their late twenties had recently moved in a few doors down from him and Ma, the wife was a dressmaker and he worked at the shipping docks. He had a kind smile, but the hard labor took a toll on his body, leaving him with premature rough hands and lean muscles. Steve and Bucky would sit on the steps most days, since Steve couldn’t go any farther with his asthma, and he would look forward to seeing the husband come home caked in sweat and dirt, wearing a beat up tank top and cap. Then he would go in, kiss his wife, and the routine would start again. Steve didn’t understand the heat that filled his gut at this age. </p><p>Second time was while stationed in London after Project Rebirth. He met Jack Kenley, a Colonel in the British Armed Service, after a joint mission between both countries. Jack had been drafted into the Great War in January of ‘18 at 19 and ended up making a career out of his service. Steve was older this time, he knew what the feeling was he got when Jack would give him a smirk in the mess. This feeling led to several wonderful nights of exploration in dingy barracks and back rooms. Jack was older, wiser, and spent most of his life surrounded by men, so of course Steve would have been drawn to him. Steve always did know how to find danger.</p><p>The last time he knew was in a lab on a Helicarrier staring down Howard’s son, God, <i> Howard’s son. </i> How had enough time passed for Howard to get married, have a kid, and he still looked older than Steve? The peppering of a few silver strands and laugh lines gave him this air of authority, of experience, that sent jolts of electricity through Steve’s body. He may know what this feeling is, lust, but he has no idea what to do with it in this strange, modern world. Maybe that’s why Steve pulls Tony’s pigtails, just to see him get riled up. </p><p>They don’t see each other again until they join forces to track down Loki’s scepter, stolen by Hydra. After breaking most of D.C, Steve takes Tony up on the offer to move into the tower while they hunt down the lost items. Somewhere in that time, they grow close, the first flames of love blooming between them as the months drag on. Their first big fight in this new territory was Ultron, but that only brought them closer together, clinging to the ‘what if’ of losing one another. This love grew like a wildfire. </p><p>But Steve threw water on their fire the moment he put a vibranium shield through Tony’s chest. </p><p>How do you come back from that? How do you pick up the remains of a ruined life and put it back together again? Answer, you don’t. You take these pieces and repurpose them in something new, to never fit as they one did, always carrying the evidence of the burns they’ve endured. </p><p>Steve knew it was over, as if he didn’t already, but he knew for sure the day he saw Tony propose to Pepper during a televised press conference. The team was hiding in Australia when they saw the footage and despite the warm weather, a chill crept into Steve’s bones that he could never warm away. </p><p>After that, he dove head first into making the world safe where he could and gave up every dream of going home. There was no home left anyway. Everything was a blur from the moment, even the battle was just a fuzzy memory. The only thing that was crystal clear was seeing Tony stumble down the ramp of a ramshackled spaceship, looking destroyed, but still so handsome in his agony. Pepper raced past him and Tony fell into the arms of his loving fiance. </p><p>Three years later and not much has changed. Tony and Pepper are off living their perfect post-Thanos life and raising a beautiful dark haired daughter. Steve feels stuck, living the same miserable day over and over in the Compound. Wake up in the bed they use to share, try to heal those that are broken but ignore the burnt parts of himself, reminisce about the past, and go to sleep in the last place he held Tony Stark. </p><p>The only spark of light were the days when Tony would stop by. While he is officially retired, Tony was still the benefactor of the Avengers and there were still duties to be fulfilled. Natasha would call him in if they had a decent idea that needed Tony’s input or business of the new Universe Security Counsel. Steve looked forward to these days like a child might wish for Christmas or summer break, he couldn’t wait to tear a married man away from his family even if just for a few hours so that he could bask in the warmth that Tony brought. </p><p>This endless trek led him to slipping into Tony’s guest room after all the business of the day was done. Steve had counted down the minutes of the customary hour he waited following Tony’s last meeting before seeking him out, he had learned that Tony needed to decompress first to get in the right head space for what was to come. </p><p>The latch on the door was the only sound in the room when Steve entered. Tony didn’t turn to look at him, just continued to look out as the rain pelted against the floor-to-ceiling glass window. He didn’t notice the tumbler in Tony’s hand until he sat it down on the side table next to him. They stood there, neither talking, for what was probably minutes but felt like hours to Steve. </p><p>“Ya know, we never got storms like this in Malibu. This is purely East Coast precipitation. What do you think, Steve?” Tony broke the silence first. </p><p>Steve let out the breath he had been holding since he entered, “I’d say you are using the weather as a distraction instead of talking about the five hundred things we could be talking about.”</p><p>Tony laughed, but the sound held no humor, “Is that what you say to your support group? God, who ever thought it was a good idea for you to be leading a bunch of broken people should be punched.”</p><p>“You did when you made me the leader of the Avengers.”  Steve retorted.</p><p>“Yeah, well. I never said all my ideas were good.” Tony finally turned to look at him. Steve just saw him an hour ago, but now he takes the time to really look. The first thing he notices is how tired Tony looks, today must have been hard on him, there is darkness around his eyes and an invisible weight on his shoulders. The one dark locks have faded into a light peppering of grey throughout, Tony will make an incredible silver fox in a few years. But those eyes are the same as the day in the lab, some things never change, even with time. “On your knees. Use your mouth until I’m hard.”</p><p>The order is easy, so Steve lets the simple command wash over him as he closes the few steps between them. His hands are unsteady as he pulls at the button and zipper of Tony’s pants until the soft cock is freed. Steve loves to feel as the length grows against his tongue, how gentle sucks and flicks turn clay into stone. He’s halfway there when the vibration from Tony’s pocket interrupts. </p><p>Steve goes to pull off, but a calloused hand grabs his hair in a silent command to stay still. Tony fishes the phone from his pocket, looks at the screen, then answers, “Hey hon.” Pepper then. “Yeah, we got it figured out. Put her on.” During the pause, the hand holding Steve’s head pulls him only to push the inches back down his throat. It is an exercise in resistance to stay quiet, to not make a noise to give away what is going on at the Compound. “Hey sweetheart. How was your day?” Must be Morgan now. The hand keeps urging him along. “Goodnight kiddo. Daddy loves you.”</p><p>Just hearing that word out of Tony’s mouth sent spikes of heat through Steve’s groin. When they were together originally, they found out pretty early on that Steve loved giving up control to Tony. They figured out what worked for them and it was Steve calling Tony ‘Sir’ and Tony giving Steve easy commands. But one night, after hours of being kept on edge, the first ‘Daddy’ slipped out. Tony loved it, played into it, but Steve was mortified and couldn’t look Tony in the eye after. So in typical Steve fashion, he took on a week long mission the next day to avoid acknowledging what had happened. </p><p>When he returned, Tony sat him down and explained how normal it was to want that. That night Steve got his first punishment from ‘Daddy’ for running away instead of talking. </p><p>The rest of Tony’s conversation was drowned out by the heady rush that the word brought him. The call ended and Tony threw the phone on the bed, both hands twisted in Steve’s hair to guide him through a steady rhythm. Steve should be mortified, he was sucking a married man’s dick while he was on the phone with his wife, but none of that mattered when it meant being with Tony. </p><p>Eventually, when Tony was fully hard, the hands pulled Steve off completely. “Clothes off and hands against the window.” Steve quickly stripped off his shirt and jeans, hissing as his burning length was freed from a denim prison. The glass was cold under his hands, like the ache that fills his bones when Tony is gone. But Tony’s here now, with him, so he is filled with the heat he craves.</p><p>Tony corrected his stance by widening his legs and putting his hands higher, “I’m putting your hands here, so they don’t move unless I say so. Understand?” Steve was silent. </p><p>“Understand?” Tony said again, expecting an answer. When Steve remained quiet, “I guess that’s how it’s going to be today then, huh?” was all he got before Tony’s palm slapped against his ass. Heat bloomed where the hand landed, sparks shot up his spine, this waks the good stuff. </p><p>“Yes, Daddy.”</p><p>Humiliation filled Steve’s stomach, but underneath the hatred he felt for himself was satisfaction and pleasure. He clung to that feeling like a drowning man to a raft. Saying it the first time was always the hardest, admitting in those moments that he wanted to say it, to want Tony to be that for him. </p><p>The next thing he felt was the burn of two slick fingers breaching his hole. The intrusion pushed the air out of his lung and he gasped, why breath when a part of Tony was inside of him. The fingers were quickly joined by a third. Prep had become clinical since this thing between them had started, was it because Tony had gotten accustomed to a partner that automatically wet and ready? Just another difference between how it used to be and how it was now. </p><p>“Since you wanted to be a brat earlier and not answer, you don’t get to come until I say so. If I let you. So you’ll have to earn your orgasm. Do you understand, Steve?” He felt the blunt tip of Tony’s cock at his entrance, teasing over the sensitive skin, but he wouldn’t get it until he proved that he was worth it.</p><p>Steve nodded, “Yes Daddy.” Earning the right to come gave him something to work towards, a goal in mind. It almost felt like if he could earn getting fucked, earn an orgasm, he could earn back Tony’s love too. </p><p>They groaned together as Tony’s cock consumed him, the only thing keeping him from pushing back was Tony’s hands on his hip and shoulder, grounding him to the spot. Tony gave a few experimental thrusts before finding his rhythm, long strokes that punched little whimpers from Steve’s throat each time his prostate was grazed. </p><p>The steady, easy pace felt like sitting beside a bonfire, the heat crawling across his skin to chase away the phantom chill. But the cold was never far away, right behind you waiting for the fire to die. The only solution was to build a bigger flame. </p><p>Mindful hands wandered over Steve’s body, cataloging each muscle, until they came to sensitive nipples and tested Steve’s resolve. The fingers started by circling his chest, the touch was so light it almost tickled and he didn’t know if he wanted to lean into or move away from the sensation. The circles got smaller until the fingers were moving over the stiff peaks causing Steve’s hips to jolt, humping nothing but air. </p><p>Steve ached to reach down and give his neglected cock some needed attention, even to squeeze the base to starve off the growing urge to come. But Tony told him not to move and he would never be allowed his orgasm if he moved from where he was placed. Just the thought of a hand on his cock was enough to ratchet his need higher. </p><p>Tony’s pace was beginning to falter, the once long strokes had become short piston-like stabs that were building up to his release. The hand abandoned his chest, one returned to his hip for stability, but the other wound itself around his throat and tightened. “Beg me, Steve. Beg Daddy to fill you with his come.” </p><p>The pressure is perfect around his throat, he can only take in small, hiccup breaths that make his head spin. “Please Daddy. I need your come, I need you to fill me up. I’m so empty without you, want to feel you paint me with your seed.” Steve used most of this breath to get out his plea, then economized each breath after to keep up a stream of “Please Daddy, I need you. Please...daddy…” This felt like fire, the kind that consumes everything it touches and leaves ruin in its wake but all fires need one thing to grow. Oxygen. </p><p>Air filled Steve starving lungs as Tony slid home a final time and unleashed a copious amount of semen into Steve’s bowels. He was still hard and it took all his focus to not move his hands, it would be so easy to get off, it wouldn’t take much. But this wasn’t about him or his needs, this was about what Tony wants and Tony wanted him to stay right here. </p><p>Steve was so focused on standing still for Tony to lean against that the hand around his cock was a surprise. The grip was the right kind of too tight, Tony knew what he liked, and the speed was meant to get Steve to come immediately. But Tony didn’t say he could, so he bit his lip until it bled for any form of pain to counteract the overwhelming pleasure. Tony’s hot breath whispered in his ear, “Come for Daddy.” </p><p>He was done for. His seed painted the window as his hips jolted through the aftershocks. </p><p>Tony pulled out and Steve’s legs gave out. He crashed to the floor as the last of his strength left him and pressed his forehead to the cool glass. He heard Tony stumble back and sit on the edge of the bed. They were silent as they both came down from the high.</p><p>“That was amazing. Thank you, Tony.” Steve said, twisting until his back was against the glass and he was facing Tony. Something he said must have hit a nerve, because Tony’s mouth was pinched with irritation. </p><p>“Please don’t thank me for cheating on my wife,” Tony huffed out. He hadn’t taken off his clothes through their fucking, so with a quick tuck of his cock he looked as if nothing had happened. Maybe that’s how he lived with the guilt, pretending it didn’t happen. </p><p>Steve’s head thumped against the glass, he couldn’t bear to look at the anguish Tony went through each time for time, “I-I know you are taking a risk, Tony. You didn’t, don’t, have to do this for me, but you do.”</p><p>Tony snorted, “Yeah, I’m a real saint. It’s not like my motivations are pure here. I’m just as fucked up as you, just a different kind.”</p><p>Steve was confused. Why do this if it wasn’t to help Steve with his demented desire? Tony was the only one who knew what Steve needed, knew the burden he hid away. “I don’t understand.”</p><p>Tony finally met his eye, “After everything you did, I still come back to you. You broke my heart, physically and emotionally, and I keep crawling back. Did you really believe it was just about sex for me, Steve? If I wanted to be called Daddy in bed, then I could have asked my wife. No I’m here, because even after everything you did, I still love you.” He took a deep breath before continuing, “I shouldn’t love you, you don’t deserve my affection, but I can’t let you go. So here I am.”  </p><p>“Oh,” was all that came to mind. Shocked overtook his brain and turned everything into white noise. </p><p>The pained noise sounded like it was ripped from Tony’s chest absentmindedly. “That’s all you have to say? I just confessed that I’m basically addicted to you and that’s your reaction. Nevermind, it doesn’t matter.” Tony stood and marched to the door, “This was the last time, we’re done here. Pepper’s starting to get suspicious and I can’t lose her or Morgan. I can’t lose the best thing that’s ever happened to me, especially not because of you.”</p><p>Tony was gone before Steve could even stand up to stop him.</p><p>All fires must die at some point.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed please leave a kudo and a comment. Come yell at me on discord at vicnic90, you can find me in POTS. If you love dark/sad fic, come join the <a href="https://discord.gg/X9xaRPT">SteveTony Darkfest Discord server</a>.</p><p>xo my darklings</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>